Gone with the Sin
by MakoRain
Summary: It was his wedding night and yet he was not doing what any respectable husband would be doing. No, he was killing his wife, so to speak. BellaxEdward oneshot, two chapters. Set during Breaking Dawn.


A/N: This is my first ever Twilight Saga story. I started writing this before reading Breaking Dawn, I swear to god. Please R&R.

Standard disclaimers apply-Stephenie Meyer gets the credit for everything Twilight. Background music "Gone with the Sin" by H.I.M.

* * *

**Gone with the Sin**

**by MakoRain**_**  
**_

**Chapter One: Slumber**

It was his wedding night.

He held his bride in his arms, her scent so unbearably close that he bit his lip to suppress a sigh. She laid there willingly splayed before him, the white blinding in the moonlight and making her shine like the beautiful star she was in his life, pale and illuminate. The yards of fabric were soft under his touch as his will power was already so fragile.

The light in her eyes told him she wanted this, wanted it more than anything no matter what he said to sway her. She kept her end of the promise, now it was time for him to do the same.

So, instead of making love to his new bride, he was changing her.

Just another oddity of the Cullen existence and yet here she was, begging for it.

Edward had fought with this decision for so long. He never wanted to take her soul, her only chance of peace after mortal death. In her death, he would follow her; he almost had once before. However, if she were immortal, he would never lose her to that vast emptiness.

Blast it, he shouldn't be providing more reasons for Bella to go through with this!

More than anything else, she was stubborn to a fault. She also loved him with all of her being which is another reason she would be with him all of her life.

"Forever is a long time, Bella."

"And I want to spend every minute of it with you."

Such a foolish girl.

He kissed her forehead, cool lips pressed to warm skin and her sigh flowed over him, tantalizing the air. Letting her rest against the pillows, his lips wandered of their own accord with kisses to her ear and he felt her shaking.

"You may change your mind at any moment."

The flutter of her heart sprang hope in his mind but one look into her eyes and it dwindled with the weight of the desire he saw there. She wanted him, needed him and he wished at that moment that it was purely physical lust. That would be so much less dangerous than their current predicament.

"Edward, please." She emphasized those words with a tilt of her head, her pale flawless skin calling to him. His fangs grew until he managed to look away, his veins throbbing to be filled.

"You promised."

"Bella, don't beg for goodness sake." He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at her and not want to dig his fangs deep into her throat. The image flooded his mind and he pushed it away, feeling his teeth retract to a more comfortable state.

She was a vision of innocence laying in her wedding dress, fiddling with the fabric between her fingers. The swish swish swish of the satin mingled with her increased heart beat, her face looking down to hide the worry in her eyes. The disappointment, the doubt that he didn't want her forever. He never wanted her to question his undying love and he did promise her.

"A promise is a promise."

She looked up from her skirt to him as he moved towards her, sitting on the bed once again, the gold of the sheets almost matching the honey color of his gaze. His hand brushed her hair out of her eyes and she looked up eagerly at him, knowing his words were true.

Edward bent over her, letting his senses fill with her scent as he slid his fingertips along her jaw line, down her neck to trace her collarbone, teasing her skin as his lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss. He felt her fight her natural urge to throw her arms around his neck as if she were drowning, it made her whole body tense. He pulled away, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Relax, Bella."

"Will it hurt?" Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed, her voice breathy.

His mouth turned down at the corners, his trademark frown because he didn't want to tell her the truth.

He wanted to tell her it was wonderful to be fed on; amazingly pain free to be bled till only a drop remained to transform and the poison took over. That was all only if the body survives through the process.

"You may not make it."

"That's not what I asked." As the words came, he knew she was reading him like an open book telling its secrets that it never wanted to share. "Edward, will it hurt?"

He thought about the lies he could tell and figured it would be best to tell the truth. She had experienced pain before, many times on his account, but this was nothing compared to the never ending burn of your skin trying to crawl away to let your veins escape and satiate.

"Immensely."

He watched her take this in, letting it sink in before giving a curt nod of her head.

"Then kiss me. Kiss me until the haze stays and blurs the pain."

He answered her request with a kiss so searing it took him a moment to register what was happening.

He felt her arms around his neck in a chocking grasp that if he were human, he would fear for his oxygen intake. Her lips parted as his tongue traced the seam of her mouth, sliding in with a coax of her sweet taste flooding his senses.

Dear God, if this was what it was like to kiss her with no barriers than what would it be like to drink of her blood that called to him like wine?

That's when his hunger hit full force and he bit her lip accidentally, pulling away to not cry out in pain. A single drop of blood from her lip trickled along his tongue down his throat as he drank it down, feeling intoxicated.

"Edward?"

"Don't breathe, Bella. Not a word."

He was still so close to her, his eyes closed but his hands in her hair falling to rest on her shoulders as he thought as quickly as possible of how he could not lose his control with her. Her death would not be by his own hands for she would rise again, even if it took everything he had to offer.

She would become a vampire.

A hand on his cheek made him open his eyes almost as if in pain. "I trust you Edward. I trust you with my life. You are the only one I trust to do this."

Her warm touch seeped through the coldness inside and out. He loved this woman. He deserved eternal happiness and she was the one for him deemed forever. Still...

"I can't lose control."

"You _won't _lose control."

He looked deeply into her warm brown eyes. "Besides, you have the most self restraint I've ever seen."

The teasing in her voice made him smile. "And you take every opportunity available to test it, darling."

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "Darling? Are we using nicknames now?"

"Only if you wish it." Laughter filled his words as he stopped himself before calling her it again.

"What if I want to call you _my_ Edward?" The possessiveness of her words made him burn, reminding him once again of what their intentions were this night.

"If it your desire, my Bella."

"Then kiss me, my Edward, and don't stop."

"As you wish."

There was no time to stop or turn back as she locked him in her arms, his lips crushing hers from their closeness which he decreased by kissing her deep and yet gently, not wanting her to cut her lips on his fangs again.

This time her hands were misbehaving, sliding under his button up shirt to rest along his shoulders and he was not complaining in the least. His tongue flicked over the wound and heat burst into his mouth, flooding his veins with need. His mouth had to regrettably leave hers but he was rewarded with the fresh pale taste of her skin as his mouth moved along the wide expanse of her neck.

"My Edward." He heard fall from her lips from above, almost dreamily as his lips trailed her collarbone, her arms still holding him tightly.

"Yours, Bella." He breathed against her bare flesh before letting his fangs pierce her delicate skin, breaking under his bite.

A cry of pain rumbled through his ear as it grew in her throat and passed her lips. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his shoulders, hopefully easing her pain and increasingly urging him to feed more, touch more, taste more of her than ever before.

One thing at a time, even his brain knew this. First, he would take her soul and then he would take her innocence.

She was trying to hold back her cries, biting her lip to muffle the sobs even as she held his granite-like skin beneath her hands. There was nothing he could do to comfort her, to let her know he was being as gentle as possible for if he broke the contact now, it would hurt her even more for his fangs to re-enter her already pierced artery.

He settled over her as a cold presence meaning to act as a warm blanket and yet she still held him close, her face buried in his shoulder where tears trailed down.

_I love you, I love you my dearest Bella_ he thought, hoping she would hear his thoughts. It was as if in reply he felt her lips on his shoulder, giving his cold skin a breath of warmth.

He pulled her closer, tighter, drinking his fill of her blood like a fine wine and she kissed him again, this time lower on his arm. His tongue teased her skin beneath his lips as hers gave soft licks along his collarbone. The shiver that he felt ran through her body and she gasped, this time in pleasure mixed with the pain. She kissed his ear, her breath uneven from the never ending ache of blood being pulled from her body and yet she still comforted him as he wished to do the same for her.

"I love you," she whispered as his arm wrapped around her shoulder to hold her in his embrace even as his other arm held her in his death grip.

Her whimpers soon turned into full out wretches of agony as the blood left her body until he felt her grip loosen around him with weakness. He knew he would have to let go soon but as her lifeblood poured down his throat, he couldn't remember the reason to stop.

Why should he have to deny himself of drinking all of her richness?

It made his body hum, sing alive full with energy and he held her tighter, wanting to squeeze out every last drop into his waiting mouth.

"My Edward," she sighed almost as if in sleep and with that he snapped out of his reverence, extracting his fangs quickly and carefully.

I can't believe I almost lost you.

Her face was paler than ever, all of the color draining from her skin with her body empty of her blood, her heart beat slowing, slowing, slowing, until with a sigh, it came to a complete stop. Seeing her so cold and lifeless there in his arms made him want to cry.

Edward placed his new bride resting as if in a deep sleep against the pillows, smoothing the dress out around her.

She has to make it. She will wake up.

"I love you, too." he whispered to her growing cold corpse, regretting the wait ahead.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Good, bad, undecided? Just let me know by sending a review :)


End file.
